1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to decorative cover for garage doors that can be easily removably affixed to a movable hinged garage door to provide an aesthetically pleasing exterior cover that can include printed indicia.
2. Description of Related Art
To the best of my knowledge, there is presently no prior art that is similar in concept to this new invention.